Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-89452 discloses a charging system including a charging device that, when a vehicle is stopped at a predetermined position, is previously arranged near a stop position and charges a battery mounted on the vehicle. A portable device is held by a driver of the vehicle and has a communication function. A vehicle-side communication device is mounted on the vehicle and makes communication with the portable device. A battery charge control unit is mounted on the vehicle, and starts the charge for the battery if it is judged that the driver moves away from the vehicle, and ends the charge for the battery if it is judged that the driver moves toward the vehicle based on the communication result of the vehicle-side communication device with the portable device. The charging system transmits and receives power through electromagnetic coupling while a non-contact state is held between a power receiving unit of the vehicle and a power feeding unit of the charging device.
However, the allowance of the charge is not judged based on the position of the power receiving unit and the position of the power transmitting unit, and a user cannot recognize the tolerance of a shift of the position of the power transmitting unit with respect to the position of the power receiving unit. This configuration is not convenient for the user of the vehicle.